Sintastic
by Queenanth
Summary: Nico di Angelo's Father; Hades made a bet with Cupid and he lost. So now Nico has to take the punishment. During the day he is the Son of Cupid during the night he is the Son of Hades. But how will he cope with all these changes especially when he finds out when someone has a raging crush on him. It's a boyxboy by the way. Don't like don't read!
1. Summary

Summary

About Nico di Angelo

His Father; Hades made a bet with Cupid and he lost. So now Nico has to take the punishment. During the day he is the Son of Cupid during the night he is the Son of Hades. But how will he cope with all these changes especially when he finds out when someone has a raging crush on him.

So this is only the summary and I just want to know if you guys would want to read it and if you don't I'll still do it anyways.

~It's a boyxboy by the way. Don't like don't read!~


	2. Chapter 1

_Run! Just run!_

Was all that went through the 14 teen year old's mind as the baby Angels tried to get him.

_Come back and listen to what Cupid says!_ The first one yelled.

_All he wants to do is talk!_ Said the second.

Oh great joy he thought. Cupid wants to talk to him after so many months since he confessed .

Back then everyone asked him and Jason questions but we never answered. He was scared.

He wasn't strong.

He was weak.

The third angel came out of nowhere and slammed Nico to the ground.

_Got ya!_ Was the last thing he heard before getting consumed by darkness.

"No you can not do this to my son! I won't let you!" Nico heard.

"Too bad! You were the one who agreed that I could do whatever I wanted with your son! You lost and I won fair and square," said another voice.

The first voice growled and a slam followed after. Nico groaned and moved a bit before slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he was his Father and Cupid.

_Oh crap, _he thought and slowly sat up.

Hades was about to say something but Cupid cut him off, "Nico! How delightful you're awake!"

Nico ran a hand through his long dark hair, "I guess...I wish I wasn't."

"Well that's... great now we can get right to it."

"Right to what?" Nico asked.

Cupid smiled but it wasn't your average smile it was creepy and it sent a chill through him. Nico looked towards his Father for an answer but all he got was a defeated look on his face. Hades sighed and looked at Nico, "I'm sorry Nico but a deals a deal."

"What deal?" Nico said slowly standing up.

"I-I can't say but I'm sorry."

Nico gaped at his Father. He never said sorry especially not twice in his life not that he could remember.

Cupid clapped his hands together to get the pairs attention, "Alright let's get it started!" He started to approached the boy.

Nico stepped back as Cupid got closer to him, "What are you planning to do with me?"

"You'll see," Cupid replied. He then grabbed the boys cheek with both hands and brought there heads together and silently whispered, "From now on during the day you will be my son and in the night you will revert back to being the Son of Hades."

As he said that a sharp pain went through Nico and he fell to the ground. Hades went to him, "What did you do?"'

"You heard me. He will be my son too. I would just change him completely to my son but I thought wheres the fun in that?!"

Hades snarled at Cupid and lunged towards him but stopped when a light glow appeared behind him. He turned to see a boy in his sons place. No it was his son but different.

The boy had long flowing blond hair with pink flowers in them and rose pink eyes. His dark clothes had changed into white. His appearance was angelic.

Nico felt different. He looked up at his Father who was staring at him with wide eyes, "What?"

Hades swirled his hands as Cupid was smiling at him knowing what was coming next. Hades handed the mirror to. Instead of his curly long black hair it was replaced by long blond hair and flowers. He touched his face, "Oh Gods."

"Oh Gods indeed," Cupid smiled.

Nico looked once more at the mirror then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

**There goes Chapter 1 guys! I hope you like! ;P**

**I wonder what happens next?!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Why did you have to lose dad?" Nico asked his Father.

Nico had woke up hours before. Immediately he had woken up Cupid was all over him teaching him the ways to be his son. Stygian Iron; Nico's sword had changes into arrows.

"I didn't even see it coming it just happened so fast!" Hades replied.

"What were you guys doing anyways?"

"...Rock-Paper-Scissors..."

"Are you serious?!" Nico yelled.

"No but I can't tell you now. Anyways you need to go back to your mission with Reyna. She's been worried sick," Hades said.

Nico said and got up, "Alright but how long with this 'punishment' last?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh okay."

Hades touched his sons shoulder and teleported him back to where Reyna and Coach Hedge had set up camp. But what Hades didn't know was that they were under attack.

Reyna yelled as she was fighting off a Minotaur while Coach Hedge was spraying out a few colorful words to it. The Minotaur slammed them both back right in front of Nico's feet.

Reyna looked up at the blond headed boy, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ni-," but he didn't even get to finish when Reyna interrupted.

"No time! Come on!" she grabbed him and they started sprinting with Coach behind them. They finally got away from the Minotaur. "What's your name kid?"

"It's me Nico di Angelo!"

Reyna stared at the boy. No this can not be the same depressed boy that she knows. This one looks like a child of Aphrodite. "You lie."

"But I'm not!"

"Prove it to me then."

"I am the son of Hades. My older sister Bianca was a warrior of Artemis before she died," Nico paused for a minute before taking a breath. He hated remembering his sister. He still would blame Percy from time to time but he doesn't have the strength anymore. "Our mission was to get the statue back to Camp Half blood." 

Reyna stared again, "Why are you like that then?"

"My Father lost a bet so now I am a son of Cupid during the day and Hades's son during the night," he explained.

"Wow that's some deep shit Nico."

"Yeah you can say that again."

They were close to the gates of Camp Half-Blood until they heard a roar. They turned back around to see the Minotaur yet again. Campers had started crowding around but they did not dare leave the protection of the gate. They did however see the two young demigods in the front. Coach Hedge had disappeared somewhere.

Reyna and Nico slowly back up. Nico got out his arrows. 'You know now that I'm thinking about it I got a C in archery...' he thought. But still he aimed anyway. The first arrow hit it in its eye. It roared a charged for them but they split apart and its horns rammed into the barrier.

"What do we do we got to get it anyway from the barrier," Nico said.

Reyna nodded, "It's fine someone else will deal with it," she said as she causally walked into the camp.

"...ok...," he said and quickly followed her.

Campers stared at Nico with a strange look.

"Hey Reyna why are they all staring at me like that?"

"Because your beautiful," Reyna said coolly.

Nico blushed and cleared his throat, "Oh."

We walked over to the Big House as Chiron walked out, "Ah and who is this young lad here?"

"This is Nico di Angelo he will explain why he is like this."

So he did. He explained how his Father lost a bet.

"Wow. Well we don't have a cabin for you so I don't know where you will stay."

Of course.

"How about you stay in the Aphrodite cabin," he asked.

"But what about when I change at night?"

"Well... I'll just sleep outside I'm used to it anyways."

"If you say so."

Even if I did change my appearance I still didn't belong anywhere.

**So you like? I hope so cuz I don't know when I will next update. I mean it's Spring Break and I can't even relax! Plus I update on another site anyways so...yeah! **

**I wonder what's gunna happen next?**


End file.
